The Dragon Slayer of Kuoh
by GaloreChipmunk6
Summary: He was just your average dragonborn, slaying monsters, leading multiple groups, and fighting dragons. Until he saw a dragon unlike any other. This giant red dragon and he clashed sending him to a world of new gods, monsters, and... angels and devils?
1. Chapter 1

Castiel awoke in his house.

"Ah! Whiterun, such a beautiful place."

He had accomplished so much in this land. He had deafeated the great Alduin, deemed worth of holding all daedric artifacts, become the Archmage of The College of Winterhold, Guild Master of the Thieves guild, member of the nightingales, the listener of the dark brotherhood, Thane of all strongholds, finder of all shouts, all in all, pretty good life, but now he was bored. He heard shouting from outside.

"Dragons! They're attacking!" A voice yelled.

"Finally! A fight." Castiel yelled as he ran outside.

Once outside however what he saw, was shocking to say the least. A huge terrifying red dragon floated in the sky above Skyrim. His massive head turned towards the city.

"Oh by the name of Talos! What kind of dragon is that?"

The red dragon built up fire in his throat. Castiel knew if that hit, the town would be destroyed.

"Mul Dah Riiv (Dragon aspect)

"Yol Toor Shul!" A huge torrent of flames shot forth from both opponents.

Castiel's flame was actually winning, but he couldn't hold it for long. It started to be pushed back. Then he couldn't hold his breath any longer, as this stalemate had lasted for about 4 minutes now. His flame dropped.

"Wuld Nah Kest!"

At a blinding speed he entered his home to find, something, anything that would help him. He looked around still at extreme speeds. He looked over, of course! The Bloodskal blade. He grabbed it just as his whirlwind sprint expired. He ran outside as the fire was nearly about to hit the town. He swung his blade sending energy towards it. When they collided, energy shockwaves flew around the now evacuated town. One hit the Dovahkin and sent him flying back into his house. A larger one was also sent at the house. It was huge. It completely swallowed the house and when the energy dissipated, the house and its owner were gone.

L

L

L

Castiel felt a wave of nausea hit him. He ran to his cooking pot and threw up.

"Oh god, what the hell happened. I got hit with that blast and then I saw another blast come towards me."

Castiel got up slowly and unsteadily.

"This is worse than the drinking contest with Sanguine." Castiel joked.

He walked out of his house to see an unfamiliar place. He was in a clearing of some forest. The most noticeable fact was that the entire town was there, but he couldn't find anyone. It looked different than any forest he'd been to in Skyrim. He walked out to see what looked like buildings in the distance. He opened his spectral map. It was now showing a much different land.

"Well, looks like I'm not in Skyrim anymore."

He absorbed his gear. He was just in his plain clothes now. It was a new fashion pick in Skyrim. A bluish color pants they called jeans, and a plain white shirt.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" He once again shot towards the buildings.

He walked further along towards the city. He sensed something nearby before he went any further. A young girl walked out of a dense clump of trees. She looked scared.

"Um, can you help me?" She said.

Castiel discretely cast an aura sensing spell before he looked at her. He didn't like what he sensed, he kept his guard up.

"Um, sure."

"Well then, can you die for me?"

"I'm sorry what?"

She suddenly changed. She now had a sadistic smile and a revealing outfit.

"Seriously, I've been here for like 2 minutes and I already encountered a monster. I'm already liking this place!"

She summoned a spear of what looked like some sort of light magic.

"Girl, you should know that you will lose this fight." Castiel said confidently.

She scowled and threw the spear. Castiel put his hand out and a jet of fire shot out.

"Firebolt." He said as it collided with the spear.

The spear disappeared and the fire nearly hit her. She dodged and landed on the ground.

"You're stronger than I thought." She said.

"And you're dumber than I thought." Castiel said.

"What! How dare you, you lowly human!"

Castiel only pointed down. She looked down to see a purple magic circle beneath her. It exploded in lightning. Lightning runes are the best. She was there unconscious.

He summoned Bloodskal. He hefted it with one hand. He stood over her.

"Stop!" A voice rang out.

Castiel turned around to see a group of people that looked around his age. One was blonde and had a sword in his hand. Two beautiful women, one with black hair and the other had red hair. The red haired one had a ball of red and black energy in her hand. The black haired one had her hand towards the sky where a storm was forming. There was a short white haired girl in a fighting stance. If they wanted a fight, he would be happy to oblige. He already knew three of their fighting styles. The red and black energy was concerning though. He sheathed his sword and held up his hands. The blonde one moved at extreme speeds and held his steel like sword at his neck.

"Who are you?" The red haired one asked.

Castiel simply smiled, "My name is Castiel. I'm new in town. I was just walking home when this creature attacked me."

The black-haired one seemed to smile a bit when he called her a creature. He looked at the group with mild interest. They were an interesting bunch to say the least. The sword was lowered from his neck.

"My name is Rias Gremory, this is my peerage, Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno."

"So, Castiel why are you here." Rias asked.

"Actually I just kind of appeared. I need to confirm something, have you heard of Skyrim? Or at least Tamriel?"

"No I have no idea what that is."

"It's a place, I think I'm from another world."

"Interesting, Do you have anything from your world?"

He didn't feel like telling them all of Whiterun had come with him.

"Just my sword and some armor."

"Where's your armor?"

Time seemed to freeze. Well for everyone except Castiel. He looked through all his belongings. He found the armor set he was looking for. He selected all four pieces of armor. Time unfroze and Castiel stood there in the armor that once belonged to a god. He called himself the ebony warrior, but he quickly discovered that the "man" was in fact a god. He was the Nordic god of war. (It was a theory video I watched a while back)

"Where did you keep that?"

"It's an ability my people have where we can keep just about anything inside our souls. We don't quite know how it works exactly, but it works. The only people capable of stealing from us is others with the same ability, and even then, you have to be an excellent pickpocket, or the other person has to be unconscious or dead."

"You're awfully forthcoming with your abilities."

Castiel laughed, "Back in my world, we didn't see much of a need to hide our abilities."

"Can you use magic Castiel?" Akeno asked.

"Yes I'm a master in illusion, alteration, restoration, conjuration, enchanting, and destruction magic. As well as special powers I can use once a day."

Castiel decided to keep dragon shouts a secret for now.

"Impressive, could we talk further in a different location?" Rias asked.

"Sure mark it on my map."

Castiel waved his hand and a seemingly holographic map appeared. Rias tapped a spot in the city and said goodbye to Castiel. She and her peerage left.

Castiel began to walk back to his house. He smirked.

"This'll be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up briskly. His internal clock waking him up around 6.

"This world better have some good fights."

He got up to find something to do. He assessed what he had, which was a lot. His chests were pocket dimensions after all. He kept all of his possessions in his Whiterun house, so it came in handy. He had huge amounts of books, he could probably get them published in this world. Hey their authors didn't exist in this world, so why not? He had huge amounts of gold septims. As far as he could tell, gold was worth huge amounts of money, not to mention the septims were also like ancient coins, so even more value. He could also become an alchemist too, sell healing potions to humans for also huge amounts of money. He had a game plan to survive. He didn't actually need to eat or sleep, and he was immune to most diseases, so he doubted he would need to buy this health insurance he read about. Plus, some of the farms came with Whiterun anyway. He grabbed some extra gear just in case and left Whiterun's gates. He ran at high speeds towards the city. He was meeting Rias at 8 today. He really didn't like how long this whole ordeal was taking. He prepared his voice for one of his loudest shouts.

"Dur Neh Viir"

"Come forth Durnehviir!"

A loud sound came. Furious winds blew around him. A large dragon landed next to him.

"You called me master."

"I could use a ride into this city."

"What is this place master?"

"It's another world. I actually wasn't sure if you would be able to come considering."

"Interesting, very well I will take you to this town."

Castiel climbed onto Durnehviir and cast invisibility on both of them. He didn't know if humans were aware of the supernatural in this world. Durnehviir brought him about 100 feet above the school were Rias told him to go. He dropped down and Durnehviir left. He barely made a speck of dust pop up with his landing, thanks to his dark brotherhood and thieves' guild training. The devils in the academy felt his presence appear with his landing however.

Issei POV

He was in his history class on a study hall talking with his two friends. They were talking about girls as usual. Suddenly, he stopped midsentence and began shaking. Something gripped his heart. Why-why did he suddenly feel so afraid? It was like someone was holding a knife (sword more accurately) to his neck.

Castiel POV

Castiel entered the building Rias told him to go to. He stood in front of a door.

"Come in."

He walked in to see the group from yesterday.

"Hi, nice to see you all again." Castiel said.

"Hello Castiel. Now, we need to discuss why you are here."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Hm, well I'm not really here because I want to. In my world I was an adventurer. I lived in a town called Whiterun. One day however a massive red dragon appeared. He was about to destroy the town with a single blow, but I sent an equally powerful blast at him. The collisions created shockwaves of energy, sending me here."

"A giant red dragon? Could it be Great Red?"

"Great Red?"

"He is a dragon god who lives in the dimensional gap."

"Dragon god eh, sounds like Alduin." Castiel muttered.

"What?"

"Hm, nothing."

"So, what exactly are you?" Rias asked

"I am called the dragonborn, but that just means I have dragon blood in me. I was also a werewolf for a while, and a vampire too, but I kind of gave being a vampire up."

"You cured vampirism and werewolf?"

"Yeah, its nasty business though. My werewolf power is different than normal though. I'm not constantly a werewolf, only when I transform. I draw on the power of the beast to temporarily turn into one. It's only temporary though. I have a question of my own now, what are you all? I sensed all of your aura's when I came in. It's definitely not human."

"You're right, I am a pure blood devil, and these are my peerage of resurrected devils."

"Resurrected?"

Rias took out what looked like chess pieces, "These are what are known as Evil Pieces. Many years ago there was a great war that killed off a large chunk of the devil, angel, and fallen angel populations. Devils have a difficulty when it comes to reproducing. We created the evil piece system in order to raise our ranks again.

"Huh, cool. You mentioned angels. What exactly are those? We didn't have those in my world."

"Well, the best way to explain them is warriors of the christian god."

"Christian god?"

"He is a nearly all powerful omnipotent being."

"Dang. So what, devils are like the opposite then?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Alright then, explain the evil piece system to me."

She smiled, "The evil pieces give reincarnated devils special abilities. Koneko, my rook gains incredible strength, my knight Kiba gains insane speed, and my queen Akeno gains both qualities and a large boost in magic power. I am the king. That being said, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to join my peerage?" She said confident in his answer.

"No."

She crashed backwards with the sudden rejection.

"W-why not!?"

"I don't really see a reason to."

"You could become any of my pieces though!"

"Yeah, well I don't like to be tied down if I don't need to, but with that being said, I would be willing to make an alliance with you."

"An alliance?"

"Yeah! You can teach me new things, and in return I'll be there when you need me."

"Hm, I guess that would work."

He gently smiled, "Good, I need to go explore around so I'll see you around."

"Right, do you have someplace to stay?"

"I've got... something." He said ambiguously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"A mans got to have some secrets right?" He said as he left.

Rias leaned back with a pondering look. She held her hand out and a red magic circle appeared. A small bat-like creature appeared.

"A man just left, I want you to follow him. We need to know more about him."

Her familiar nodded and flew out of the room.

 _ **Line Break**_

Castiel walked down the street. He knew this world would probably have a different currency system than his own. Hopefully he could exchange his gold coins for this worlds currency. Its language also appeared to be the same as his, unless it was just his dragon blood translating like it did with the tongue of the dragons. That was probably more likely. Either way it wouldn't hinder him. He walked into a building called a museum. It apparently housed history of this country and a bit of the world. Hopefully someone could help him with the currency thing. He walked up to an old man filling up some paperwork.

"Um excuse me?"

"Yes what is it?" The old man said.

"I actually need some help with some currency problems."

"What are you trying to transfer?"

"This may sound weird, but, gold coins."

"Gold coins! Where did you find those?!"

"Its a long story, but could you help me out?"

"Well, lucky for you I was an appraiser and an archaeologist!"

"Cool! So..." Castiel trailed off since he didn't really know what those were.

"Bring them to the back and I'll take a look."

"Oh, alright then."

The man brought him to a room full of technology he didn't really understand. He beckoned him over to a table.

"Just put one of them on the table and I'll check out what you have."

Castiel nodded and put a hand in his pocket and then opened his 'inventory'. He summoned a coin to his hidden hand. He pulled his hand out and put it on the table.

The man leaned in, "Interesting, it would appear to be 24 karat, completely pure. More so, this design is like nothing I've seen. You either created this, or you found a completely new civilizations money. Let me look at the carbon of this to tell for sure."

He pulled a different machine out and began to look through it and then look at a computer next to him. His eyes shot open in shock.

"Seriously kid! Where the hell did you find this. The ounce of gold by itself is a little under 2000 dollars. If it's sold like it is, it can be worth another 500 if you push it, but then I looked at its carbon. It indicates that its very ancient, even before medieval times, and incredibly preserved as well. That makes it worth about 20,000 dollars when you count it being a completely new gold coin."

"Thats... good?"

"Are you kidding, that's damn insane! I've got some old friends who could set up some deals for the coins if you want. The museum would probably buy a few from you too."

"That sounds good. I'll be in touch when I want to sell."

"Yeah, alright. See ya kid."

Castiel started to walk down the corridor. He noticed a display on the wall. He looked at it closely. They were metalic objects. Supposedly they were used in a war fought in this world. He looked at what these things could do and he was impressed. Suddenly his vision changed to say he could learn more for forging, and a second appeared and a new 'skill'. He checked them. For forging if he trained a bit he could make a shooting device like in the display called a handgun. He closed out quickly and started walking again. Castiel left the building and he noticed a bat flying around the area. He narrowed his eyes and started walking down the street. Everywhere he went, the bat seemed to follow. Never getting too close, but not too far either. He turned down the next corner and ducked into a building. He crouched down, maximizing his sneaking abilities. Once it had passed he let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that thing? Whatever, it doesn't matter, I just need to get home."

He activated his whirlwind sprint and moved at inhuman speeds back to Whiterun. He walked into his house. He ran through his stats. His health points were at about 1000. His stamina was around 5000. His magic was 2500. He had around 25 points to put into skills when he needs to. He exited out of his stats and walked upstairs. He laid down in his bed and let himself fall asleep. Only tomorrow will tell whats next.


End file.
